


Surprise, baby

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: Time away from each other makes them impatient and longing for more





	Surprise, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!   
That story was running in my head for a few days, so here we are   
Be warned, I SINNED. :D  
Enjoy! <3

Three weeks was a long time. Especially when you know you have somewhere else to be.

Claire was chosen to go for a medical course in Seattle. It was now the last week of her time away from Edenbrook, from Boston, and from Ethan.

He never really understood why people had such a big problem with being away for a long time.

That is, until he met Claire and finally confessed his feelings for her, even if only in private and in secret.

Suddenly, every second away from her caused him pain. Not only the pain in his min and soul; a physical pain, his arms longed to wrap themselves around her, his lips tingled with every thought of her, the want and need to kiss her too much for him to handle.

Right before she left he pulled her close, wrapping her in a tight hug, whispering the quiet words of love and devotion, expressing just how much he’ll miss her.

He kissed her forehead one last time and let her go, watching as she made her way towards the gate.

They talked over the phone, trying to get even the resemblance of being together.

Claire could see how the distance was affecting him.

She was keeping a secret from him. Her flight was moved three days forward, she was planning a surprise, deciding not to tell him about it.

The course was absolutely amazing, educational and eye-opening. Of course, she would have enjoyed it far more if she could share the experience with Ethan, but the fact that she was alone enabled her to fully focus on the research and her tasks without certain… distractions.

Her flight went smoothly, but it was way too long. No matter how long or short their time apart would be, it would always be too long.

Claire had a sneaky plan. She was planning on going to his office to greet him, maybe kiss him a little. But that plan soon fell on its face as she saw him by the nurse’s station, stressed out and tense, shouting at some random intern. Then he grabbed the files angrily and stormed off in the direction of the lab, cursing and muttering under his breath about having to redo the tests.

She smirked as she went to follow him, saying quiet greetings to the nurses.

Her eyes registered the back of his coat disappearing around the corner. Coming closer she heard his voice, soft but urgent. Ha was having a conversation on the phone with his mother.

“No… not yet, she’s coming back on Friday.” His eyes had sparkle in them and she figured he was talking about her. “No, Mother, I’m not willing _nor_ am I going to see Blanca… because she’s obnoxious and she doesn’t know how to behave in any circumstances… you can tell her family… well, tell them that I’m already with someone… Claire is… yes… I’m sorry if it upsets them, but I love her and I’m not leaving her… No doubt about that in my mind. So you can tell them to just drop the subject already… Yes, it was nice to hear your voice too, Mom. See you.” he finished the call and groaned loudly, running a hand through his hair, a clear sign of his frustration levels nearing their maximum.

He began making his way back to the ER when she emerged from the supply closet and grabbed his hand, pulling him in with her.

It all happened so fast that he failed to see who his ‘attacker’ was, so much so, that he was too stunned to do anything.

In the dim lights of the room he could barely make out the face of the other person, standing next to him. But then, the telltale signs started reaching him.

The smell of her perfume.

The way her hand caressed his, soft and soothing circles on his palm.

The way his body relaxed in the mere presence of her.

_Her._

“Good afternoon, Doctor. Long time no see, wouldn’t you say?” she whispered against his ear and suddenly his back was against the shelf, his hands were guided by hers behind his back, her lips on his neck.

There was nothing he could do, but just stand there and enjoy it.

Her hands pulled on his so he could hold on to the metal rod in one of the shelves behind him.

“They stay here. _Don’t you dare move them._”

There was something extremally appealing and arousing about her being in charge. He struggled with his control issues most of the time, so the idea of letting go and letting her take the lead, especially in such an intimate moment like this one, was exciting and, in a way, freeing.

She let her hands explore his body, learning him again after all this time apart, pulling herself closer to him, dipping her hands beneath the fabric of his shirt, firm muscles rippling under even the softest of her touches.

Her hips pressed to his tightly, moving and grinding against them, drawing groans and moans from him, making him forget where they were and why exactly he should be quiet.

The final straw to his control over his voice being lost was when her fingers _accidentally _delved beneath the waistband of his jeans, stroking and teasing his skin there.

A loud moan escaped his lips, his hips bucking against her hand, his head thrown back, his hands gripping the piece of metal in his grasp with so much force he was afraid he’d break it.

She smirked, loving how fast she could get a reaction from him, how strongly he responded to even the smallest things she did.

“Have you been good, Dr. Ramsey?” she moaned into his ear, her fingers moving, inching closer and closer to the place he wanted her to touch the most.

“Ahh… yes… uh…” the sounds he made were a bundle of broken cries of pleasure and breathless moans, words failing him completely.

“Something tells me you were a bad boy.” Her teeth sunk softly into his earlobe. “But here’s the thing, Doctor. Bad boys don’t get to come.” She removed her hand from his pants, a desperate moan escaped his mouth.

Her lips made their way down his neck, licking and sucking on the skin along the way until she reached his other ear.

“So I’m asking again. Were you a good boy, Dr. Ramsey?” she whispered, his name coming out as an impatient moan.

“Yes… oh, god… I’ve been good…” he struggled but managed to get the words out.

“Do you want to come?” her eyes locked with his, a mischievous glint in them.

“Please…” he whined, completely at her mercy.

Her fingers delved into his jeans again, applying firm and confident touch to him.

He cried out, loudly and desperately. Her hand worked him, up and down, increasing the pressure and speed.

And then, without any warning, the wave of pleasure crashed into him, knocking him off balance and he came, his head smacked against the shelf,

His hips trashed against her hand, trying to prolong the blissful sensation. She kissed him, drowning out his gasps and moans.

Few minutes later it was over, his breathing slowly coming back to its normal pace.

“_Someone_ was desperate for some attention.” She teased him, admiring her work.

“Three weeks is a long time, know that.” He blushed, embarrassed at how easily and fast she was able to disarm him, bring him to the edge and push him over.

“Surprise, baby.” Smiling, she leaned up to kiss him softly. “My flight was moved, and I decided to surprise you.”

“Oh, _believe me_, you surprised me. Now…” he finally let his hands come back to the front, traveling down her body, slipping under the dress she was wearing, trailing a finger over her underwear.

“Christ, you are soaking wet.” He groaned, moving his fingers slowly. She gripped his hand to stop his movement.

“I believe we don’t have enough time for that.”

“But… _I have to leave you unsatisfied.”_

“Trust me when I say this, you’ll get a chance to satisfy me tonight. As for now, go to your office and wait there for me. I’ll swing by your apartment and grab some clothes for you to… help you out with the mess we’ve made.” As she said that, her eyes trailed down his body. “And pray that no one pages you.” with that, she made her way to the door. Right before she opened the door, she turned to look at him, taking in his disheveled appearance.

His hair was ruffled, his face was red, a dark mark was beginning to show on the side of his neck and his clothes were a mess.

She smiled triumphally.

“While you’re at it, you can start preparing.”

“For what?”

“For tonight. Cause once I get you home, there will be no stopping. And I promise you, tomorrow you won’t be able to walk.” She smirked and turned around, hearing him groan as she left.


End file.
